The invention relates to apparatuses for use during traffic control, and more particularly, to an improved lighted traffic sign having an adjustable and portable seat, a portable urinal having an enclosure, a liquid applicator and a sign and warning device for use during controlling traffic.
Traffic control is very important, especially at construction sites where workers are laboring in close proximity to moving vehicles. As the interstate highway system ages, more repair and construction is being performed at locations where the speed limit is very high. Accordingly, it is important to give motorists warning of the construction area as soon as possible. It is desirable that the warning be visible even under poor visibility conditions. It is also desirable that the warning alert motorists even when there may be other distractions. It is also desirable that the warning device be as versatile and multi-functional as possible. Finally, workers are not free to leave their workstation even in times of personal necessity, so it is important to have devices to accommodate the workers"" personal needs at the workstation.
Lighted sign structures are used to warn motorists. The use of lighted sign structures is known in the prior art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,957, issued Nov. 21, 2000, to Heinz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,919, issued Aug. 16, 1977, to Patty; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,424, issued Jan. 4, 1994, to Hegemann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,110, issued Dec. 2, 1997, to Clifford; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,500, issued Nov. 18, 1997, to Lamparter. The first is a lighted sign and warning device. The next three are hand-held signs and, as such, their battery capacity is limited. The last is mounted on a school bus and uses the bus"" power supply; however, it is not usable at a construction site.
The problem with many of these devices is that they do not allow wind to pass through the sign, which is difficult to handle during windy conditions. The Heinz Patent allows wind to pass through the sign, but during sunny days, the light shines through making it difficult for motorists to read the sign.
The workers using these signs and warning devices for controlling traffic are not free to leave their workstation even in times of personal necessity. For example, a worker is not allowed to leave a traffic control sign unmanned to use the restroom. The consequences of an unmanned traffic control sign could be devastating.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide apparatuses for use during traffic control which overcome one or more of the above described deficiencies.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a sign and warning apparatus for controlling traffic having slots and inserts therein to allow wind to pass through the sign and warning apparatus while precluding light from passing through.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a seat apparatus for a person to rest or lean against during long periods of standing.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an applicator for applying liquid to wheels or tires of a device to preclude the accumulation of asphalt, tar or other matter during movement in construction.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable restroom apparatus for use while simultaneously controlling traffic so that the worker does not have to leave the workstation.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a restroom enclosure apparatus for use with the portable restroom apparatus to provide privacy.
The above aspects are merely illustrative examples of a few of the innumerable aspects associated with the present invention and should not be deemed an all-inclusive listing in any manner whatsoever.